1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a work surface arrangement with a work surface and with a cooking cell, the cooking cell being inserted in a recess of the work surface.
2. Description of Related Art
Work surface arrangements of the initially mentioned type have been known from practice for a long time. The cooking cell usually consists of a flat glass ceramic plate. Cooking with a wok on a flat ceramic plate is comparatively difficult and requires special aids. A wok is a cooking vessel with a round or hemispherical bottom. DE-U-299 05 024 already discloses using an induction heating means which is located under the cooktop to enable cooking with a wok. Above the cooktop there is a projecting holding means for holding the wok. The holding means is a type of ring for seating the wok.
The disadvantage is that heat transfer from the induction heating means to the wok is relatively poor. Moreover when using a holding ring there is the danger that the wok will overturn while cooking.